


IM FUKIN HAMMEEFD

by faery_lites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CANOLI, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faery_lites/pseuds/faery_lites
Summary: HAHGAB I CHHEUGGED STRAUVT VOD KA





	1. Chapter 1

“KED WATR IS A J EIDUS FWAVOYTE ILARINA FODO  
“IFL LANR EWHAR SIS A JEDIA FAVOPYUET IRALIN A FODO”  
“OBIUJ WAN CONOL,I\’  
“ MAMAM IA”  
REBY KJSSED   
TGEB EDN


	2. . . .

I have sobered up and I can safely say that I hate myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all

why is this still getting kudos'  
just let me forget please  
my demons continually return to haunt me  
this fic was a mistake  
it never ends  
let it die  
please


End file.
